


Never Forget 3. Oct. 11

by ThatSnarkyDragon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Don't Forget 03 Oct 11, Drabble, F/M, FMA Day, Gen, Post Brotherhood, Post Manga, Post Promised Day, ed's thoughts and such, fma day drabble, this is just a short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSnarkyDragon/pseuds/ThatSnarkyDragon
Summary: Years after the promised day, Ed thinks over things.An FMA day drabble.





	

“Ed? You alright?”   
His wife’s voice startles him out of his silence at the window.   
“Oh, yeah. Sorry, just thinking.”   
Winry’s gaze is knowing, gentle. She reaches a hand out to her husband’s shoulder, squeezing it softly. “You still up for the trip?”   
His gaze wanders back to the window. “Uh… yeah. I just gotta…”  
“I’ll get the kids ready,” she interrupts. “Take your time.”  
He meets her eyes, thanking her silently and grabbing his coat from where it laid on the nearby armchair.   
He takes his time walking, hands in his pockets, deep in thought. Memories are the biggest consequence, he thinks. He can handle an automail limb or two, but the regrets, despite everything, are still there.   
He doesn’t hate it as much as he used to. He doesn’t regret the journey. He doesn’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t made that choice, so long ago….  
He thinks of his brother. Alphonse, who paid more for their sin than he ever did, who did better than he ever did. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. He’ll be with his brother, soon – that is a comfort.  
He arrives at the graves without entirely realizing it, but stops in front of them, taking a deep breath.   
His right hand grips the watch in his pocket, running over the sealed edge. He can’t open it anymore, but he doesn’t have to. It stopped long ago, and he doesn’t need to read the carving inside to remember.   
Technically, he probably shouldn’t have the watch. He’s not exactly a state alchemist anymore, so it’s entirely illegal for him to carry it at all – not that anyone would actually care. As far as the military and government are concerned, he can do what he wants – hero of the people or some such nonsense. As a kid, he sort of relished the title. Now, it feels so distant. Like the power just outside of his reach, no longer accessible –   
He doesn’t stay long with his parents. He talks with them, for a while, but he knows he has to return soon. The train leaves at noon, and it’s unfair to leave his wife with two kids who inherited both of their stubborn tendencies. Once he’s said all he needs to, he walks back – more alert, this time, and more driven.   
He will never forget the third of October, but remembering doesn’t have to be dwelling. He’s moved on.   
“Hey Dad! Come on!”   
“Hurry up!”   
A wide smile forces itself onto his face as he hears his children calling from in front of the house. No, he’ll never forget.  
But he’s moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Fullmetal Alchemist changed my life and continues to inspire me to this day. I just wanted to give a little tribute to it today.   
> I also did an FMA day Inktober drawing, which you can find on my art blog thatsnarkyartist.tumblr.com  
> If you want to see more various shenanigans, check out my tumblr thatsnarkydragon.tumblr.com  
> If you want to show support for my work, kudos/comments/bookmarks/shares and recs are SUPER appreciated. You can also go to http://ko-fi.com/A432BXF to donate and buy me a snack or something :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
